The New, The Ignored, The Terrified, The Hated
by novemberskie
Summary: Taurys is a new boy. Matthew is assumed to be new. Tino has a new roommate who scares him. Arthur just hates the world! Follow these three as they make their way through high school at Heta World Academy! Lots of Pairings...
1. New Boy

_**Welcome to the world of Heta World Academy, home of the world's most diverse culture and countries! **_

_**Taurys is in for quite a surprise, being the new boy ;3**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"I swear to God, I'll kill you." Taurys narrowed his green eyes at the object sitting on his bed. It stayed there, taunting him with its… uniform-ness.

"Kill what?" Taurys' little brother Raivis came into his bedroom, looking at him with curious violet eyes. Taurys chuckled, and pointed at his uniform. It was a pair of blue plaid slacks, a pale blue dress shirt, and a white sweater to go over the shirt. All of it came together with a red tie.

Long story short, Taurys hated it.

"I think you'd look good in it." Taurys' other brother Eduard walked in, ruffling Raivis' messy blond hair.

"You think everyone would look good in school uniforms." Taurys scoffed, reaching over to ruffle Eduard's blond hair, just to irritate him. It worked.

"Whatever." Eduard turned and left his brunet brother's bedroom, Raivis following his older brother like a little puppy—which left Taurys to glare at his uniform again before he finally decided to put it away.

"Taurys, are you ready honey?" Mrs. Laurinaitis called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Taurys grabbed his blue backpack and ran down the stairs, nearly crashing into his mom. "Oh, whoops. Sorry!"

She just laughed, and led him out to the car. "I'll be back boys! Taking your brother to school!"

It was odd to hear, especially on a Saturday, but Taurys ignored it, and hopped in the car.

"Are you excited?" Mrs. Laurinaitis asked him. He just grunted agreement. "Are you glad to be… apart from _him_?"

Taurys turned to look at his mom, eyes wide in shock. She never mentioned _him,_ especially since last time she mentioned him, Taurys had broken down in a full-blown panic attack.

"I'm afraid to be away from home." Taurys replied instead, turning to look out the window. In the end, they wound up in front of a large brick campus. Taurys got out, and looked around.

The walls of Heta World Academy rose up intimidatingly before him. Cursing under his breath, he looked back at his mom.

"I love you Taurys!" Mrs. Laurinaitis called to her son as he stood outside his new school. "I'll call tonight!"

"Bye Mom." Taurys called back, waving with his free hand as she drove away, hoisting his backpack over his shoulder with the other. It knocked awkwardly against his back as he walked into the dorm rooms, searching for his room. All of his things had already been delivered, so that wouldn't be much of a problem. At least he didn't have to carry any of it.

"Where are you?" Taurys mumbled to himself as he looked for his room number—number 113. The doorways were interesting to look at; they all had bumper stickers, or other various items of the most colorful nature. Taurys' head started to throb, just as he found his room. "Finally…"

He slid his key in and unlocked the door, throwing it open and tossing his bag on the side of the room his boxes occupied. He brushed his hair from his face, looking around the room as he closed the door. The dorm room was quite roomy; there were two desks, two dressers, and two comfortable beds, one of which had a sleeping form on it.

"Whoops." Taurys frowned, suddenly afraid of who his roommate could be.

"Ngghh…" The form groaned, rolling over so his face was visible. Taurys tried not to squeak in shock as it propped itself up on its elbows, turning its face towards Taurys. For a second, Taurys wondered if he was in the wrong room, seeing as how his roommate looked like a girl—as in, he had hair clips, and his hair was the same length as Taurys' shoulder-length hair.

"New roommate?" The blond asked, rubbing sleep from his tired green eyes.

"Yeah. My name is-"

Suddenly, he was cut off by a body crashing into his, hugging him tightly around the waist. "Like, ohmigod, hi!" Taurys just stood there, shocked, before the blond pulled away, a tear in his eye. "I've been waiting for a new roommate for like, ever! My last one's gone, and I was so lonely!"

"Gone? He left?" Taurys asked curiously as the blond went to go sit on his bed. He nodded before Taurys noticed just what he was wearing—the blue plaid skirt that the girls were supposed to wear for their uniform, and the same sweater and shirt the boys were supposed to wear.

"I'm Feliks." The blond supplied suddenly beaming at Taurys. "Where are you from?"

"Lithuania." Taurys replied, sitting on the bed. "We moved here a few months ago."

He didn't say why; he felt it was something that was better left hidden.

"Oh my god! I'm like, from Poland!" Feliks bounced over and sat next to Taurys. "So, like, how do you say Lithuania in Lithuanian?"

Taurys blinked at the odd question. It wasn't exactly something you asked someone you just met, seeing as how it was entirely random, but Taurys was beginning to grasp that Feliks was sort of random, and not exactly conventional. "Lietuva." He replied after a moment.

"I'm calling you Liet." Feliks told him, jumping up. "And I'm going to show you around campus!"

Taurys was suddenly pulled to his feet and yanked out the door, just barely managing to pull the door closed behind him, before he was whisked off towards the rest of the building.

"This is the cafeteria!" Feliks exclaimed proudly five minutes later, motioning around at the three-level lunch room. "I suggest you sit with me, because I don't want you like, to sit in the Pit."

"The Pit?" Taurys looked towards where Feliks was pointing, and the name suddenly made sense. The Pit was the lowest level of the cafeteria, a lone circular table inside of it.

"It's like, social suicide, sitting there." Feliks explained. "The last kid who sat there totally like, disappeared. No one's seen him."

"Feliks!" A voice called, and Feliks turned with a grin to see a small brunet with bright brown eyes. "Who's your friend?"

"This is like, Taurys!" Feliks replied, linking his arm with Taurys'. "Isn't he like, totally adorable, Feli?"

Taurys flushed at the compliment, as 'Feli' nodded eagerly. "I'm Feliciano!"

"Hi." Taurys replied quietly, self-conscious suddenly.

"What are you doing in the cafeteria?" Feliks asked his friend. "It's like, not lunch yet!"

"I was searching for you! Ludwig wants to go out to lunch, and I was getting a group together so we could all go together!" Feli beamed, nearly bouncing with the happiness that Taurys assumed pretty much poured out of the Italian. "Want to come?"

"Like, yes!" Feliks turned to Taurys. "Wanna go Liet?"

"Sure." Taurys replied, figuring it would be a great way to make new friends.

He didn't know how _wrong _he was.

* * *

_**Lunch? Feli? Feliks? Ludwig? Everyone? Dear lord. It's like a world meeting. We're all going to die...**_

_**Chapter Two in the making!**_

_**Review? ;3**_


	2. Oh Bullocks

Arthur hated the world. The world likely hated him back too, and this was why he was now sitting beside the French pervert in his least favourite restaurant in the world; McDonald's. All they really had was burgers, and that would be fine and dandy, if he actually LIKED them.

"Stop touching me, you bloody frog!" The angry British blond growled, shoving Francis' hand away from his thigh.

"Why? You like it, I'm sure." Francis replied, leaning closer so that he could nip at Arthur's ear playfully, his blond hair tickling the latter's neck.

"Bullocks!" Arthur jumped up, sitting beside the loud American he had become 'friends' with earlier that year.

"Hiya Artie!" Alfred slung an arm over the green-eyed Briton's shoulder. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Because that bloody frog made me lose my appetite." Arthur muttered, grabbing his messenger bag and pulling a British flag notebook out of it. He then began to doodle, oblivious to Alfred watching him. The drawing was one he had started a few days prior; a winged heart trying to fly with a broken wing, an arrow piercing it, and blood dripping from cracks and holes in it. Needless to say, it was a sad picture.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Alfred's cerulean eyes watched him through square-framed glasses.

"I'm fine." Arthur replied curtly, patting his blond friend's arm absentmindedly, and got up. "I must be going. Goodbye."

With that, Arthur stalked out of the restaurant, taking with him the calm of the atmosphere. As he walked away from McDonald's listening to the fight breaking out, Arthur put his notebook away, and let his thoughts wander.

Arthur had always been a thoughtful child, always over thinking things. As of late, his main thought was on a certain American, and certain feelings. Alfred was always being flirty, and silly, and while Arthur found it endearing, it was also quite confusing. Did Alfred really like Arthur? Arthur loved Alfred, but it wasn't exactly something he would admit. Especially not to Alfred himself.

"Arthur!"

"Speak of the devil." Arthur muttered, turning to see the American running up, panting. "What do you want, git?"

"I just wanted to check on you." Alfred replied, pulling gently on Arthur's messenger bag strap. "You're okay, right?"

"I told you, idiot, I'm fine." Arthur snapped, yanking his shoulder away so the strap slipped out of Alfred's hands. Blue eyed met green, and Arthur froze. Those eyes, they captivated Arthur for a moment.

"You're lying Artie." Alfred was hurt; his friend was hurting, and not telling him about it.

"And you're a hopeless idiot." Arthur muttered, continuing his walk. "Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because I care!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and spun him back towards him. "Just tell me what's going on and I'll try and help!"

"You." Arthur replied coldly, before realizing the context in which he said it. "What I mean to say is-I mean... I-I don't quite know how to say it."

Alfred visibly wilted before the Briton, running a hand through his hair stressfully. "Well, Artie, I didn't know... Know you felt that way... If I woulda known I could have tried to fix it."

"You can't fix it Alfie." Arthur replied softly, using the nickname he never dared let himself use as he reached up to pat Alfred's cheek. "Only I can."

With that, Arthur walked away again to go find someplace to hide from his unattainable love.

* * *

Tino hadn't been sure he liked his new roommate. That is, until Tino found himself falling for him. And so, the two found themselves in quite an awkward predicament.

Berwald had brought some drinks to the dorm, and left. Tino, assuming it was some new kind of soda, poured himself a cup. After that, he drank from a bottle. Berwald made the mistake of coming back after he had downed three.

"Hey Be." Tino grinned at him, confusing Berwald a little as he walked over to his bed and set his backpack down.

"H' T'no." Berwald turned back to him and was met with Tino suddenly upon him. Both fell to the floor, Tino lying across Berwald, Berwald's legs spread on either side of Tino's. "T'no?"

"I've been thinking," Tino slurred, wrapping his arms around Berwald's neck. "I like you. A lot."

Berwald just stated at Tino, shocked. Sure, he had fallen in love with the smaller blond, but he didn't expect the feelings to be returned.

"And I think you like me too." Tino said quietly, scooting up so he could be nose-to-nose with him. Sea-green met lilac, and Berwald's last defense crashed as Tino's lips brushed against his. Sparks ignited, and Tino's tongue darted across Berwald's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Berwald happily obliged.

"W't, T'no..." Berwald mumbled when Tino's hands wandered under his shirt. "Th's... L't's n't g' t' f'r..." (_Wait Tino... This... Let's not go too far...)_

"But I want to." Tino whispered, smiling at Berwald. "Don't you, Be?"

Berwald didn't answer; instead he continued to kiss Tino for a while longer, before picking up the drunk blond and carrying him to his bed.

"Oh, did you want to wait until we got to bed?" Tino giggled, turning to pull Berwald down with him.

"No." Berwald replied, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Wait..." Tino started to get up, until Berwald had him cuffed to the bed. "You got it backwards!"

"D'd n't." (_Did not_) Berwald replied, and sat down to wait for Tino to finally pass out.

He wouldn't remember it in the morning.


	3. Wanted

Matthew hated being late to lunch. It meant he had to sit in the Pit. Sighing, Matthew walked down the steps, and sat down to eat lunch.

"Worst Monday ever." The blond muttered, looking at the stuffed white teddybear he always kept in his backpack. Then, he pulled out his lunch; pancakes and maple syrup.

"Well, looks like even gorgeous people end up in the pit." Matthew froze at that voice, an involuntary shiver going down his spine. Everyone who valued their virginity feared that voice. "Mon cher, why don't you look at me?"

"I'm eating." Matthew replied quietly, and Francis responded by sitting next to Matthew—right beside Matthew.

"You're new." Francis said in Matthew's ear. "Only girl I haven't met yet."

"I'm not new." Matthew replied tiredly, pulling away. "And I'm a boy."

"Even better." Francis replied, running his hands up the sleeve of Matthew's red Canadian flag sweatshirt. Matthew froze, heart racing as Francis's fingers ran over the scars. "Oh. Oh. You're one of those kids."

"Stop perving on Birdie." The voice of the most popular kid in school—who also happened to be Matthew's crush—Gilbert Bielschmidt called as the albino walked down the stairs. Matthew, at this point almost in tears, took off running, leaving his backpack and his bear on the table.

Matthew didn't care at this point where he ended up, so when he found himself on the roof of the school, he didn't really wonder HOW he got up there.

"It could all end right here." Matthew said quietly, peering over the edge. Being forgotten, constantly judged by the scars, being mistaken for his popular brother. It could all end right there.

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Gilbert's arms were suddenly wrapping around his waist, pulling him away from the edge. After a little struggling and wrestling, Gilbert somehow ended up sitting on Matthew's chest, glaring down at him.

"What do you think you're doing? You could have died!" Gilbert shrieked, his usual playful demeanor entirely replaced by a very serious one. "Did you even think about how I would feel? How your family would feel? Did you? Huh?"

Matthew had started to cry at this, while Gilbert already had tears streaming down his cheeks. "W-what do you mean, how you'd feel?"

"I care about you, Birdie, and you're just too quiet and reserved. I'm afraid to-"

"Don't even try that with me!" Matthew snapped, glaring through wet lilac eyes. "You're one of the ones who constantly tormented me."

"I did it for you attention." Gilbert replied softly. "Did you ever get any of my notes?"

"Notes?" Matthew laughed humorlessly. "What notes?"

"I gave them to Tonio to give to Lov-" Gilbert suddenly stopped, blinking. "Oh." He rolled off Matthew, and groaned as Matthew sat up. "All those lovey notes gone to waste! They were so awesome too!"

All Matthew could do was sit there in shock. Gilbert liked him? All those years, and Matthew could have made a move? All those years, and Matthew had a chance?

"I brought Kumajirou by the way." Gilbert set the teddy bear in Matthew's lap, and started to pet its soft fur. "You always loved it."

"How do you know what I named it?" Matthew asked quietly. "I hardly even remember what I named it."

"I never forget a face." Gilbert replied with a small smile, before wiping his tears away and standing, holding his hand out to Matthew. "Come on. You need to get to your dorm."

Matthew blinked for a moment before taking Gilbert's hand. The white-haired boy smiled again, before leading him back into the building, Matthew's backpack on his back.

"I c-can take that..." Matthew told Gilbert as they turned down into the empty dorm hall. No one lived there currently.

"Nope. Won't work if I'm going to show you." Gilbert replied.

"Show me what?" Matthew asked, just as Gilbert stopped and pushed him against a wall. "G-Gil?"

"I'm going to show you that you're really wanted, that someone cares."

Before Matthew could protest, Gil's lips smashed against his, his body trapping Matthew against the wall.

* * *

Arthur was trying to sleep in his dorm room when Alfred finally arrived. He didn't talk to Arthur at first; instead, he sat on the edge of Arthur's bed, playing with the unicorn plushie Alfred had won Arthur at a carnival earlier that year. Arthur didn't dare move, and pretended he was asleep.

"I love ya Artie." Alfred said softly after a moment, his hand hesitantly moving to Arthur's hair, messing it up worse than it already was. "I just wish I could tell you while you're awake."

Alfred stood up, and went to his side of the room, accidentally knocking over a box. Arthur took this time to 'wake up' and looked at Alfred expectantly.

"Well what was that for, you bloody git?" Arthur muttered, getting up and out of bed. Alfred sighed.

"Nothing." Alfred replied sadly. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Arthur's lips quirks up a bit. "I wasn't asleep."

"What?" Alfred suddenly looked terrified. "Y-you heard all that?"

"Of course." Arthur smiled. "And I love you too."

Alfred blinked his blue eyes in surprise for a moment, before crossing the room and pulling Arthur close. His lips met Arthur's, but it wasn't what Arthur expected; there was no fire, just lips meeting.

Arthur felt oddly empty, but he continued to kiss Alfred, pretending that things felt right, because with the fever that Alfred was kissing him with proved that he loved Arthur.

Arthur just didn't really love him back...


	4. Truth

Taurys groaned as Feliks jumped into his lap for the third time that week.

"Like, don't act like you don't like it!" Feliks cooed, grinning at Taurys.

"Maybe I do a little too much." Taurys muttered too quietly for Feliks to hear.

"You're like, hiding something from me." Feliks said suddenly, and Taurys blinked in confusion. "You won't tell me why you moved here, and what you're doing here."

Taurys pushed the nosy blond off his lap before ruining a hand through his own hair. "It's something best kept to myself. I don't want you to think any less of me..."

"As if!" Feliks knelt down in front of Taurys, pulling the brunet down with him. "Liet, why won't you like, tell me? You're my best friend..."

Taurys bit his lip, debating, before he lowered his head in shame.

"We moved here to get away from the things I was caught up in back in Lithuania. I was a good kid, don't get me wrong, but I had issues... I met this guy, and he was kind to me. Everyone else seemed so... Afraid of him, but I didn't know why. I loved him, and when he asked me if I wanted to be his boyfriend, I was more than willing." Tears started running down Taurys' cheeks, but he continued anyway. "He started to get abusive, and still I loved him, but then he started getting sexual about it... I-I tried to get away that night... But he wouldn't let me go. He locked me in the bedroom with him, and tied me down to the bed. I was s-so scared... But I knew nothing could save me." Taurys bit back a small groan of shame. "He raped me, and threatened my family. So we left. Now you know the story..."

Taurys felt Feliks suddenly fling himself at Taurys, wrapping his arms around his neck, tightly squeezing Taurys.

"I'm so so sorry!" He wailed, tears streaming from his eyes as well. "If I had like, known, I wouldn't have pried!"

Taurys was trying not to admit to himself that he liked Feliks sitting in his lap, holding him, and that took his mind off the story.

"It's fine." Taurys replied quietly. Feliks pulled back, and suddenly pressed his lips to Taurys'. Taurys, shocked but pleased, kissed back, and Feliks smiled against his lips.

"You're like, totally safe with me now." The blond declared with a smile. "Forever and like, always."

Taurys sighed, and leaned against Feliks.

"Forever and always."


	5. Shocked

Arthur had always felt oddly comforted by the ocean. There was just something about it that made him feel at home, as though he belonged, and he could do no wrong. However, today, it only made him sadder as he stared out at the waves. How many times had he dreamed of bringing the man he thought he loved there with him for a romantic picnic or whatnot, before they actually got together?

"Arthur?" Speak of the devil. Arthur turned at the American's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." The Brit replied curtly, his mind reeling back to the day Alfred asked him the exact same thing. His façade broke. "…no, I'm not…"

Alfred sunk to his knees beside his boyfriend, taking his hand in his. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, rubbing Arthur's thumb with his. It held warmth, but only because it was Alfred's body heat.

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with me." Arthur said softly, and Alfred heard the tears in the other blond's voice. "For s-so long, I loved you from a distance… I loved you so much… But whe-when you kissed me… I didn't feel any-I mean, it was just like I was kissing air… I didn't feel what-"

He was cut off by Alfred yanking his hand out of his grip. When Arthur looked up, the American was looking down at him, a hurt look on his face.

"So you mean to tell me that this whole time you didn't like me?" He demanded, cerulean eyes narrowed. "When you kiss me, you feel nothing? Why the _hell _did you stay with me this whole time?"

He suddenly scooped the Brit up into his arms, earning only a small squeak in protest, before shoving his mouth against Arthur's. He went limp in Alfred's arms, before the latter pulled back, glaring down at him.

"Well, did you feel anything then?" He asked, and if Arthur had the guts to look into his eyes, he would have seen the hope hidden in those cerulean orbs he had loved so much.

"…no…" Arthur whispered, almost inaudibly, but Alfred caught it, and promptly let go of his boyfriend—now ex—so he could storm off, likely hiding tears.

Arthur watched him go, tears in his own jade eyes. He didn't have the heart to call after the American to tell him that he had, in fact, felt something. Fingers held to his lips, he thought about the fire that had spread around his body at Alfred's touch.

But he had let it go, and things were about to fall apart…

* * *

"Birdie~" Gil called as he pretty much shoved open the door to his boyfriend's dorm room. He didn't expect to see what was going on; Matthew—along with Feliciano and Ludwig gnawing face, a sobbing Arthur, Feliks and Taurys making out madly on one of the beds, and Roderich staring longingly at a squealing Elizabeta—was surrounded by beer bottles with a grinning Lovino draped across his lap, making out with the fiery Italian. The Canadian didn't seem to notice that Gilbert was standing in the doorway, and continued to gnaw face with Lovino. "Well, Matthew, glad to see that you made friends so fast. Have fun with Lovino." Gilbert growled, before storming out of the dorm room.

"Gil, wait!" Matthew's voice reached the angry albino's ears, but he didn't stop. "Gilbert!"

"_What_?" Gilbert finally whipped around, glaring at the teary-eyed Canadian, who didn't look even remotely drunk. "Oh, you're not even drunk! Why were you making out with Lovino then?"

Matthew blinked in surprise, before his lilac eyes narrowed. "That was Francis. I was on my bed, cowering, because he basically tried to _rape_ me before everyone else came to join in on the drinking game." He took a step backwards. "I can't believe you thought I would cheat on you. Francis doesn't even look like me."

Matthew turned to storm away, but Gilbert grabbed his wrist, turning him around. At first, he fought, but he soon discovered that it was impossible.

"Gilbert, let go of me." Matthew tried to say as evenly as he could, but the look in Gil's eyes was scaring him. He looked almost like he had been shot, and his grip on the blond's wrist was weakening.

"Please, don't go." His boyfriend whispered as though he was breathless, clutching his hand tightly. "_Plea_-"

Before Matthew could stop him, the albino collapsed, no longer breathing.


	6. Finality

_**PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME. This is soooooooooo late. I didn't mean to forget about it! D: But it's okay. I'm working on finishing up the stories I need to fix first, so be happy! :D**_

_**Alrighty, so here we go! Everyone remember what happened in the last chapter? Gilly's creepy no-breathing-attack-thingy? Yeah, well here ya go :D**_

* * *

Some way or another, everyone ended up in the waiting room of the hospital. Berwald and Tino sat off to one side, quietly arguing over whether handcuffs were effective for restraining a drunk. Arthur sat, silently comforting a crying Alfred, who kept shifting between crying over the situation with Gilbert, and yelling at Arthur, who silently took the verbal whiplash. Feliks and Taurys were sitting on either side of Matthew, who seemed to be gone. He had a blank look in his eyes, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Arthur stopped watching everyone else to bury his face in the crook of Alfred's neck, shocking the latter into silence.

"A-Arthur?" He said quietly, feeling tears wet his t-shirt.

Arthur shifted a bit. "I need to get out of here." He informed him softly. "When do you want me to pick you back up?"

Alfred stood up without a word, and led Arthur towards the exit. Arthur was expecting that he was doing it to yell at him in a less public space, but Alfred remained silent as he made the Brit get into the backseat of his car, and then got into the front.

"Alfred?" Arthur scooted forward to look at Alfred's face, which remained stoic, despite the circumstances.

Alfred's response was to hold his hand out for the keys, which Arthur gave, and start the car. He drove out of the parking lot, and stopped a little way away at a red light. Arthur was just about to say Alfred's name again when the American finally spoke. "You look like you're about to go into a melt-down."

Arthur blinked in surprise, before sliding back in the seat to cross his arms across his chest. A slight sigh escaped his lips, before he opened his mouth. "How do you know this?" His voice was shaky, giving away the fact that he was, in fact, about to break down.

Alfred looked back at him for a moment, before he returned his eyes to the road, and continued driving. "You buried your face in my neck, for one. You've only ever done that when we were alone, and you were upset." He replied, shocking the Brit. How did he remember that? It was before they ever dated, and it was rare. "Your ears are beginning to turn red, too. I embarrassed you." He smiled softly, almost endearingly, but Arthur refused to believe it. "Either way, you're also just about to cry. Your eyes get a little red, and the tip of your nose turns pink."

"I g-get it." Arthur muttered, before a yawn slipped past his lips.

"You're tired too." Alfred informed him softly, as though Arthur had no clue. "Get some sleep."

Arthur nodded slowly, lying down on the seat. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but he was woken soon by someone pulling him into his arms. Realizing it was Alfred, he cuddled closer, not letting on that he was awake.

"You know, I know that you lied to me." Alfred told the 'sleeping' blond. He didn't wait for a reaction, so Arthur assumed he thought he was really asleep. "When you were at Mattie's little drunken party that Francis started, Taurys informed me that you were whining about feeling something for me when we kissed on the beach. Whenever you're ready to tell me, you do just that. Not that you can hear me anymore. You're asleep, and I look like an idiot. What kind of hero talks to his sleeping ex-boyfriend like this?"

Arthur chose not to answer, and continued pretending to be asleep. When they finally got into the dorm room, he 'woke,' and broke down from the Gilbert situation, and Alfred just let him cry into his shoulder. It didn't take long for exhaustion to reclaim both boys; they fell asleep in one another arms, in the middle of the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, the doctor had just come back out, stating that Gilbert had a major asthma attack, but it was under control now. Everyone was allowed to go see him, but only two at a time were allowed. Matthew remained entirely spaced-out while everyone went in, and only came out of it when Taurys came back out and told him that he could go in.

"Can you show me where the room is?" Matthew asked quietly, not trusting his voice to speak any louder. Taurys nodded with a sympathetic smile, and led him towards the back of the hospital. Then, the second Taurys pointed at the door, Matthew was through it, throwing himself into the waiting arms of the weak albino in the cot.

"I'm s-so sorry!" The Canadian squeaked out. "I d-didn't mean to y-yell at you! I'll-I'll never yell at you ever again! I swear-promise I won't ever do it again!"

Gilbert's eyes widened, and he pushed Matthew away gently to look him in the eyes. He searched the lilac orbs, confusing Matthew a little bit.

"You think I'm here because of _you_?" Gilbert asked incredulously, before laughing his wheezy laugh. "Oh Gott, Birdie! I'm fucking asthmatic! It was all my own doing. Don't blame yourself!"

Matthew let out a chocked cry, and buried his face in Gilbert's neck, continuing to apologize.

"Matthew?" Gilbert pushed him away again, his face stern. Matthew screwed his eyes closed, expecting the worst. "Fuck, Mattie, look at me!" When Matthew obeyed, his eyes softened. "You're the reason I'm here. I'm alive, because of you. Don't forget it."

With that, he pressed his lips to the blond's, and his heart-rate monitor spiked, causing Matthew to laugh.

"God, I love you, Mathew." Gilbert sighed when they pulled apart.

"Je t'aime, Gil" The younger replied with a sigh, before he crawled into the bed to get comfortable.

* * *

Tino yawned as he walked out towards the car that he and Berwald rode in to get there. It was Tino's, and he had driven there, but he glanced up at Berwald tiredly.

"Can you drive us there?" He asked, blinking slowly. Berwald blushed, much to Tino's confusion, but he nodded. "Thanks, Be."

Berwald grunted in acknowledgement, before getting in. Tino slipped into the passenger seat after handing Berwald the keys.

"Ab't th't n'ght-" (_about that night-)_

"Don't worry about it." Tino turned towards the window, and let out a quiet sigh. "It was my fault. My only question is, where did you get the handcuffs?"

Berwald blushed a bit, though it went unnoticed by Tino. "M'th's." _(Mathias)_

"Why did you need them?" Tino asked curiously, turning towards the Swede. He noticed that there was a faint pink tint to his cheeks.

"Th'ght th'y'd c'm' 'n h'ndy f'r pr't'cting m's'lf 'nd y' fr'm p'ple." _(thought they'd come in handy for protecting myself and you from people)_ Berwald stopped at a red light, though his eyes never strayed from in front of him.

"Why protect me?" Tino blinked slowly, exhaustion obvious in his eyes. Slowly, his lids began to close, and Berwald reached over to lay a hand on his knee.

"Sl'p." _(Sleep)_ The Swede said softly, though poor little Tino was wide awake, shocked at the fire that exploded through his veins at his touch.

"I-I can't n-now." Tino admitted with a blush, before turning back to the window.

An impregnated silence filled the small car the rest of the way to the dorm, until they got out of the car. Tino just blurted the only thing on his mind to ease the silence.

"I don't regret it, by the way." Berwald spun around in shock, his eyes wide as Tino blushed, not looking up at him.

"What?" Berwald asked, voice quiet, as though he didn't want to believe it.

"I don't regret kissing you." Tino clarified, smiling for a moment before he started off towards the dorm. Berwald followed him, but the moment they got into the room, Berwald pulled him in for a kiss.

"B' my b'yfr'nd?" Berwald asked, his smile loving when he pulled away. _(Be my boyfriend?)_

"Yes." Tino threw his arms around the Swede and kissed him again.

* * *

Arthur cuddled closer to Alfred on the small bed, alerting the latter. The American hummed quietly, running his hands through his boyfriend's hair.

"Hey, Alfred?" Arthur murmured softly, sounding slightly nervous.

"Yeah, babe?" Alfred continued playing with the messy blond hair of the Brit.

"I love you." He grabbed Alfred's hand, and kissed a finger.

"I love you, too." A pause, then; "To think that Gilbert had to go into the hospital for this to happen."

Arthur smacked him, as the american laughed quietly. "Way to kill the mood, you stupid git!"

* * *

_**So, did I do well? I think it's pretty bad, but I hurried, cause one of my readers threatened me with Insane!Russia. Honestly, I like Childish!Russia better. Much better cuddler... (though I'd prefer Spain. He's sexier, and warmer... and smells like Spain... v_V)**_


End file.
